


teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

by kqrlnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Multi, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, blood // mild gore but only in 1st chap!!, but for not even a chapter dw, but is skippable if triggering, its just describing how quackity got his scar, not abt real people!!, not legally but they joke abt it, puffy and dream are siblings and cousins with schlatt and tubbo, rp set in a diff universe, their online names are their nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: basically a dsmp highschool au centered on the feral boys but will include many other smp members <3
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. quackity's scar.

the third grade was… interesting, for quackity, karl, sapnap and dream. 

today was show and tell, and another boy in their class, who went by techno, had brought in an item that had made quackity fall on the floor laughing. “a pickaxe? how old is your dad, 98? is he a miner or something?!” the smaller than average boy had laughed, gripping his beanie tightly so it didn’t fall off as tears spilled out of his eyes at how hard he was laughing. techno just grunted and walked away, swinging the way too heavy object behind his back and sitting down at his desk. 

during techno’s presentation, he seemed quite happy, until he heard the somewhat-quiet giggles coming from the corner where the nametag labelled “alexis” which was scribbled out and replaced with “quackity” written messily in dark blue marker was stuck onto the desk, occupied by the boy himself who was a laughing mess as of right now. 

quackity couldn't hold it back anymore once techno had looked him in the eye, and had once again burst out laughing, louder this time. he got scolded by the teacher, but he could also see karl’s shoulders silently shaking in front of him and sapnap and dream were hiding their faces in their hands, so he assumed they were laughing as well. 

directly after all the presentations was lunch time, where the classes were left relatively without adult supervision, so quackity smirked at the idea to tease techno even more.

“say… how much should i bet you’re gonna become a miner as well? almighty technoblade, going into a labour job instead of sword fighting for a living, that’d be a surprise, wouldn’t it?’ he kept going, he wouldn't stop until techno gave him the reaction he craved. 

one thing led to another, and before quackity knew what was happening, the pick was being swung towards his face, making a gigantic gash running from slightly above his eye all down his all the way through the center of his mouth. he cried out, and karl immediately grabbed onto his jaw, bringing quackity’s face to his chest in a messy hug as sapnap ran to go get tissues to try and halt the blood a bit. dream stood, red in the face, and began yelling loudly and pushing techno as the boy just stood there, cleaning the skin and blood off the edge of the pickaxe. 

in the chaos, the beanie had fallen off, and one of quackity’s only adult teeth had been knocked out. he quickly pulled himself out of karl’s arms, grabbing the beanie and shoving it onto his head before launching himself back into karl and sapnap’s arms, as sapnap cleaned the blood as well as he could and quackity’s slash burned because of the tears. 

“it’s okay big q, i’m sure they're gonna send you to a hospital and you’ll get all fixed up, you’ll be okay.” karl whispered, hugging him tightly to replace sapnap’s lost warmth and the youngest boy began yelling for a teacher. techno was still standing, stone faced as dream yelled at him. 

the teacher rushed in at sapnap’s calls, “alexis, what happened!?” she yelled, horrified at how gorey the scene was. sapnap started to stutter out the situation, equally as horrified, but quackity’s small voice cut him off. “fell. on s-something sharp. hurts so bad, please.” he said, but dream heard his explanation and ran over, immediately trying to tell the teacher what had actually happened. “ms brown, tech-”

“dream, shut up, i fell.” he grunted, tears still burning his gash like lava. “dream just let him tell them what he wants to, alright?” sapnap whispered, and dream nodded, clenching his fists as angry tears filled his eyes. 

an ambulance was called, and the boys obviously whined loudly and annoyingly until they were allowed into the ambulance to go with their best friend. karl and sapnap held his hands as dream mumbled out pained apologies that he didn't hit techno while quackity’s head laid in his lap. bandages holding his face together.

pretty much all of the boys’ clothes were covered in blood, karl’s second most beside quackity’s because of the fact he hid quackity’s face in his chest while the blood was really bad. sapnap was also pretty covered due to hugging the small boy, and dream only had a bit of blood on his face and thighs, excess from quackity’s face as that’s where it was lying.

quackity was completely passed out, and the boys were having a silent conversation as karl’s hands rested on q’s wrist to make sure his pulse was still there. soon enough, the boys had all passed out themselves, and the medic sitting in there with them looked fondly at them, sitting in a makeshift cuddle pile.

quackity, nor the boys, left the hospital for the next week. he was discharged and was able to go home with bandages on his face, so the boys had followed closely behind and that day they’d all just laid in quackity’s bed and cuddled in a warm little pile. 

when quackity was finally allowed to go to school, he’d been stared at the entire time he walked through the halls but he kept his head held high, continuing to piss off his classmates, possibly even more now.

it was like techno hurting him just spurred him on, and from there on out, his friends were sure of one thing..

“q is definitely gonna get beat up for running his mouth in high school.” 

“oh yeah, at least twice a week!”


	2. the gc of nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 new members are added into the official groupchat.

_mama puffy_ added _ranboo, tubbo_ and _tommy_ to the chat!

tommy: fuck is this

mama puffy: welcome to your first year of hell, children 

ranboo: uh.. hello.. 

punzo: why are there little 7 year olds here

ranboo: i am 6 inches taller than you.

punzo: i’m literally 6” no ur not 

ranboo: 6’6”.

punzo: remove him puffy. 

mama puffy: disregarding that, i will explain why you three are here

mama puffy: this is the gc we use to welcome people and it’s our friend group minus the feral boys bc they are loud and do not make good first impressions so its better to meet them afterwards 

mama puffy: tubbo is here bc hes my cousin and schlatt’s brother, tommy is techno and wilbur’s little brother, and ranboo is here by association 

tubbo: your honour hes my husband

ranboo: tubbo no-

tommy: Tubbo, No. 

wilbur the fish fucker: yk its serious when tommy pulls out the proper punctuation and capitalization 

blood god ig: clingy ass

tommy: shut your mouth technobitch

_tubbo_ changed _ranboo_ ’s name to _tubbo’s husband_

tommy: tubbo fucking stop it hes not your husband

_tommy_ changed _tubbo’s husband’s_ name to _enderboy_

tubbo: awh tommy that one is affectionate

tommy: NO ITS NOT

wilbur the fish fucker: toms just admit it, we all know you like being friends with ranboo 

tommy: I DONT

_wilbur the fish fucker_ changed _tommy_ ’s name to _ranbooluvr_

ranbooluvr: FUCK YOU

_ranbooluvr_ changed their name to _big man tommy_

_big man tommy_ changed _tubbo_ ’s name to _beeboy_

niki!!: oh hello everyone!! :]

big man tommy: hello niki i am here now

antforst: wait how tf does he know niki 

wilbur’s son: we go over to will’s house a lot, tommy’s as much her little brother as he is wilbur’s

**TOMMY - > RANBOOB**

tommy: i’ve never changed my own name in a gc why the fuck is the ‘changed their own name’ giving me gender euphoria

tommy: FUCK WRONG PERSON WHY CANT YOU DELETE MESSAGES ON THIS FUCKING APP

ranboob: .. tommy?

tommy: YOU SAW NOTHING.

**WELCOMING CHAT**

schlatt: and that's why my penis enlargement pills were in the sewer

big man tommy: wtf did i just come back to??

beeboy: why were u gone?

big man tommy: dms

beeboy: oh

enderboy: welp there they go

punzo: puffy i still think you should remove him.

enderboy: i’m sorry it's not my fault that i’m 6’6”

mama puffy: i think once tommy and tubbo get back we should add them into the main gc!

niki!!: ooo yeah :o

king eret: yes definitely

**MY TOMMY - > MY TUBBO**

my tommy: tubbo i think i fucked up

my tommy: *screenshot*

my tubbo: the message was meant for me?

my tommy: yeah

my tubbo: do you think ur non-binary?

my tommy: i really have no fucking clue

my tommy: they feels nice but so does he but like “he” as if you were talking to a little dog or a cute frog or a tree 

my tubbo: that is a very confusing analogy but i get what u mean

my tubbo: ever heard of he/they or they/he?

my tommy: .. no

**WELCOMING CHAT**

mama puffy: let me tell you three about the feral boys really quick before we add u

mama puffy: sapnap: has been caught making out with each of them at least once

mama puffy: dream: obsessed with the colour green and george

mama puffy: george: colourblind, wears white goggles and pretty much no one has ever seen his actual eyes but we’re told he has heterochromia 

mama puffy: karl: the “angel” but he's actually a demon, enjoys fucking with people

mama puffy: last but certainly not least, quackity: loud as fuck, has a gigantic scar on his face from techno slashing him with a pickaxe, annoying but loveable

mama puffy: now you’re ready for hell! :D

**COCKSUCKERS OF MC HIGH**

_mama puffy_ added _ranboo, tommy_ and _tubbo_

ranboo: ah, here we go 

karlos: AYEEEE NEW PEOPLE

jorgenotclothed: hello 

pissbaby: hello :]

tommy: oh no.

pissbaby: oh yes. 

tommy: REMOVE ME PLEASE

_tommy_ changed their own name to _big man tommy_

_big man tommy_ changed _tubbo_ ’s name to _beeboy_

_big man tommy_ changed _ranboo_ ’s name to _enderboy_

snapmaps: WHO CHANGED MY FUCKING NAME AGAIN

big q: totally not me!! :o

pissbaby: it was absolutely him 

snapmaps: i’ll kiss u

snapmaps: kill**

karlos: as if you haven't kissed him before

snapmaps: same goes for you karl

karlos: out of sight out of mind i do not see

snapmaps: mhm

beeboy: wtf

enderboy: uh.. are we interrupting smthn or

karlos: no ur good. sap’s just being a little bitch. 

snapmaps: remember when you didn't swear LMFAOOO you replaced swear words with “honk” like bad does with muffin 

karlos: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPP ITS EMBARRASSING OKAY 

snapmaps: i remember the first time u said fuck was when we made out <33

karlos: I HATE U IM GOING TO SLEEP

snapmaps: bye babe <33

big man tommy: what the fuck

big man tommy: THIS is why i like women


End file.
